Kung Fu Viper
by SpecOpsFrost7854
Summary: Waht if Po was one of the furios five and Viper one "Her"? Read to find out Viper's life as Po during Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2. Rated T for violence, some language and maybe blood.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of Viper's story. Let's see what happens. My friend Diego will say something.**

Diego: Yeah! There will be a Magic: The gathering/Kung Fu Panda crossover.

Me: You have to say that.

Diego: Yes, I have.

Me: Let's just start the ******* story.

Notes: Letters in Italic are thoughts and narrations. Letters in Bold are key words or a change of place.

**None of this is mine, all goes to Dreamworks animation.**

_Legend Tales of a legendary warrior, who traveled the land in search of worthy foes._

A Viper with a Cui walks to a bar. When she enters it, it's full of bandits troubling poor rabbits. All the bandits look at her. She seated and eated a few donplins. All the bandits go to her table. An ox says:

"So you like to chew, why don't you chew my fist!" He siad, punching the table.

_The warrior did not say nothing, she had it's mouth full. She then swallowed and then talked._

"Enough talking, let's fight" And then "Sacabuy!" She said and all the bandits flyed away.

_She was so lethal, that her enemies get blinded by it's awesomes._

"My eyes!" A hiena says blinded.

"She's to awesome" Said a blind crocodile.

"What awesome" Said a female rabbit.

"And sexy" Said a male rabbit with a flower in his hand.

"How can we pay you" Said a male rabbit with a charol.

"There's no prize for awesomess, hello beatifulness" And she blowed the bar's ceiling. Dmaging the bandits she found on the air.

_She was so dealy, that no one could stand to her unlimited power._

She kicked (with her tail) al the criminals on her way… until 2 ordes of wolves and hienas comed ready to attack her in midair. She unmasked one of her eyes, that destroyed the two hordes completely.

_Never a Snake was so feared! And so loved. Even the greatest masters of all china, _

_the Furious five, boved in honor to her presence. _

_A Panda_ walked to her to say:

"Remember young warrior, when you face the thousand demons of the demoniac mountains, there's only one thing that matters, and it is…" And the nthe voice of the panda changed to a more old voice.

"… Viper, get up, you will getup late to work." And then all stopped except her.

"What? Aaaaa" And she then awaked, it was all a dream and she felt from bed. Her room was full kung fu posters of the furios five, several Viper posters, lotus flowers and action figures of the furious five.

"Oh, what happened?" She then saw her furious five action figures.

And jumped.

"Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Panda, waaaa!" She said showing her fangs with a monster face; the worst thing was that a female pig was watching her with eyes wide, and emptying her watering can in her (I don't remeber the name) tree. Viper inmediately ducked under her window in shame.

"Vipeeeer" Said someone in the ground floor, her father probably.

"Coming dad!" She noticed an unnailed ninja star, she tryed to nail it, but she couldn't so she taked it with her. While running downstairs she stumbled with a base, so she falled downstairs.

"Sorry dad"

**That's everything, wait for next chapter, it's 1:20 and I'm tired after a party.**


	2. The Prophecy

**Ok, thanks to CSDrake I will fix some errors**** that I had. Plus I'll let you know there's a plot change, although some parts are still the same.  
>Note: I'm a narrator that doesn't know always what characters are thinking, and sometimes yes. Also I will add some goofs. Shifu is Mr. Ping, A peacock (Not lord shen) is the Furiou's five master and Oogway remains a turtle, same with TAI Lung.<strong>

"Sorry dad" She apologized. In front of her there was a shadow in the form of a snake, but it was only a statue of a snake, held by a red panda named Mr. Ping.

"Saying sorry doesn't make the noodles. What was that sound upstairs?" He asked. Viper's eyes widened and only got up from the floor and went to serve the noodles to the customers.

"Nothing, just a crazy girl dream." She said while serving the noodles.

"It was about what?" He asked, Viper didn't get the message.

"Eh?" She said.

"What were you dreaming about?" Viper's blue eyes widened again, she didn't want that his father know she dreamed about kung Fu, so she lied while serving the bowl on the face of a rabbit customer; Who moved away angry with noodle mustache.

"I was dreaming about…" She looked at something to lie, and then she looked at the noodle bowl she was holding. Her father looked at her while cutting some vegetables. "…Noodles?" When he heard that he cut a radish in half while saying:

"Noodles? You were really dreaming about noodles?" He said in a very serious voice.

"Yeah Dad. What do you think I was dreaming? Kung Fu? he he he, what crazy question dad, Sure I was dreaming about noodles, there was a town of noodles, a hero of noodles, 5 masters of noodles…" She said while calming down her voice. She then noticed she gave a rabbit woman customer a plate with her ninja star. "Oh watch out! The soup is… sharp"

"Oh! Happy day!" He said while going to get something.

"My daughter, at least had the dream of the noodles! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this! It's a signal dear!" He then stepped out with a cloth with a bowl of noodles as image and a noodle bowl as a hat.

"A signal of what?" She said very confused.

"You're nearly ready to know the secret ingredient of my "Secret Ingredient Soup"" Viper only gave a shocked face. "Then you will complete your destiny and inherit the restaurant" When he said that he climbed to the table.

"As I inherited it from my father, who inherited it from his father, who wined it to a friend in a mahjong game." He said as he signaled with a spoon 2 red pandas that where smiling, one more older than the other, and a red and black snake with an angry face.

"Dad it was only a dream, hehe, don't exaggerate this" She said with an embarrassed face.

"No, it was **The **Dream; Where noodle people, the broth runs through our veins" He said while serving a bowl of noodles with his foot to a rabbit customer.

"Right Dad, but you didn't ever want to be something more than make noodles?" When she said that Mr. Ping comed out with a story.

"Well, when I was young and crazy, I thought in running from here and learning how to make to Fu." Mr. Ping then lowered his face.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because It was a stupid dream!" He said in a high voice, Viper thought that her dream will never come true. "We all have our role in life, mine's here, and yours is…" He said while giving Viper a bowl of noodles that she putted in a box. "… I know, is here" She said proud of herself, but…

"No, It's in houses 197, 188, 123, 145 and 468, service with a smile." He said while going to do something, putting Viper's mouth in a great smile position. Then she looked to the jade palace.

The Jade Palace's garden, always full of life, ever green, and peaceful, there was a peacock, sitting while playing the flute, meanwhile, behind a tree and a bush, there where A tiger and a monkey planning their ambush. When they finished, they started, first, a panda jumped from behind a red column, ready to crush him with its belly, then master tigress, master monkey, master Mantis and Master Crane all attacked the peacock, but he reacted more fast and next of counter attacks, kicks, jumps and other awesome Kung Fu movements, they stopped.

"God work students, good work disappointing me! You haven't trained enough! What did I teach you! Kung Fu for kids! Tigress more ferocity, Monkey more agility, Crane highness, Panda subtlety, Mantis..." But before he could finish taking his disappointment to his students a duck said something…

"…Master Oogway, wish to see you" The blue, green and yellow peacock was shocked. He then ran as fast as he could to the Jade Palace's main hall, he calmed down, did the honor bow and said very calm:

"Master Oogway, you want to see me? There's something wrong?" He said while looking to a turtle shell with a golden robe. Then it was really a turtle in a meditating position.

"Why must be something wrong to want to see my old friend?" He said while stepping again.

"So… nothing's wrong?" He said very confused.

"Well, I never said that" After that he went to the candles, he slowly blow the candles. Master Shifu with a WTF face with a Kung Fu movement blow the candles.

"You were saying?" He said more calm down.

"I had a vision, Tai Long, and the worldwake army, will return." Master Shifu, then imagined the destruction that the Worldwake and Tai Lung will make.

"That's impossible, he's in prison, and his army, confined to a vase in the deepest of china!" He said very shocked and nervous. "Shen, go to the Yin prison, tell them to duplicate weapons, duplicate troops, duplicate fortress, Tai Long must not get out of there!" He shouted to Shen.

"Yes Master Shifu" He said while flying away.

"One finds his destiny in the way he takes to avoid it" He said with a serious face.

"We can let him free the Worldwake army, and take his revenge!" He said very nervous.

"Your mind is like this water, old friend, when it comes agitated, it becomes difficult to see, but if you let it calm down, the response becomes clear" And the water reflected to the a dragon holding

A scroll.

"The conduit scroll" Said Master Shifu.

"The time has come" Said Master Oogway.

"But who is? Who is sufficient noble, to gain unlimited powers? Become the dragon warrior?" He asked to Master Oogway.

"I don't know" Said Master Oogway, and Shifu again gained his WTF face.

**Well, that's all for now, I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello people, this is loquendostrogg, well, I just wanted to warn you about that I WILL continue this story, but first, I need to finish another one. ****So, Don't wait for another chapter in two or three weeks.  
><strong> 

**Loquendostrogg.**


	4. Master Oogway has his noodles

**Ok guys, I'm very sorry for not updating in so long time, school and other things took me out of this fic, especially when I lost my Kung Fu Panda fanatism, but I watched and episode of 'Kung Fu Panda: Legends of awesomeness' and it got me back to this fic. Hope you enjoy the chapter. If you have any opinions or request, please leave a review, I'm open to ideas.**

* * *

><p>Viper's real name was Vipe Peng, but her father misspelled her name for Viper, but it didn't bother her. Her friends called her Vipes, well, if you can call them friends, then they are. Viper wasn't all day on the noodle shop, attending the customers, a good activity for her was noodle deliver, it was very exciting for an energetic girl as Viper, her speed and agility for being thin and lightweight really helped her go around the village in less than fifteen minutes. Her deliver job gave her the advantage of knowing every alley and house in the village as the palm of her hand… or tail.<p>

It was just a normal day on her delivers, launching the noodles plates form her backpack to the customers with the help from her tail while past running the house where she needed to deliver the noodles from her father, and receiving some launched gold coins from the customer. Everyone in the valley of peace recognized Viper as the best (and only) noodle deliverer of all times. Her last deliver was delivered, her running back at her dad's shop, counting the money earned, but she didn't expect that her 'friends' were crossing her. She stopped in front of them, while they smiled evilly to her. A chill run past her spinal cord due to the evil smiles. There was in front of her a female cobra, a female pig, and a Viper just like her, but with more yellowish scales.

"Look, look, here is my loser, and fanboy friend Vipes" Said the Cobra with a serpent-like voice, the other girls just laughed in their mouths, what made Viper a little angry, with desires of punching the three girls in the face, but she desisted.

"What do you want copper?" Asked Viper, the three girls just laughed hard, Vipes was now furious with the three girls, clenching her fangs so hard that I swore they will break.

"What do we want? Only talk with our childish friend that dreams to be a someone, but knows that it's impossible for her **dumbness** and seeks comfort as a dumbass deliverer" Said coldly Copper. Vipes just tried to calm her fury and started slithering away from the three bully girls, sad and angry. The three girls just walked away.

"Come back tomorrow, maybe you'll be the Dragon Warrior" Said the pig laughing really hard. Viper just ran home, almost crying.

"_Copper__is__right,__I__will__never__be__someone,__I__will__never__be__someone__" _Thought she as she ran back to the noodle shop, tears running from her eyes.

"Hi Viper, how was your…?" Greeted Mr. Ping, but Vipes skipped her and ran to her room to cry lonely until she fell asleep, her happiness ruined again by that ***** bully girls, that just seek comfort in destroying her heart.

**A few hours later…**

Viper was asleep, the sun starting to hide in the horizon, she was dreaming about Kung Fu again, but a familiar voice awakened her from her full of action dream. She lazily slithered downstairs. She saw her father with her delivery backpack and a noodle.

"What's up dad?" Asked Viper to her father, he only gave her a smile.

"You have a very important delivery to do to Master Oogway" Said Mr. Ping, Viper's eyes immediately shot wide open, she would met one of the legends of Kung Fu. But her sadness didn't disappear, so she couldn't give a smile to her father. "What's wrong Viper?" Asked Mr. Ping.

"Nothing dad" Said she looking at the floor with a face of sadness. "I'll be happy to go" Said she with a smile. She picked up her backpack and slithered as fast as she could to the Jade Palace, she's been at the door a few times, greeting the furious five and Master Shifu, but no-one except Master Tigress invited her to get in the palace, no matter if there was rain or meteor shower, they will never let her get in, and, If Tigress did, she will get (literally) kicked out of the palace.

A few minutes later she arrived at the Palace, near the doors of the arena, her 'dead' point. The red doors opened, revealing that Master Oogway opened them himself. Viepr was speechless, move less, and with her mouth hanging, eyes shoot open from what she was seeing.

"Good day young Snake" Said the old turtle to Viper. "You will not give me my plate?" Asked him nicely. Viper awaked from her mental paralysis and gave the plate to Oogway.

"The secret ingredient soup from my dad, It's hard to charge a Kung Fu legend" Said she scratching her head in shame.

"Don't worry" Said Master Oogway with a smile. "Come with me" Ordered he while walking to the Jade palace. Viper only did what she was told and followed him all the way to the warrior's hall.

* * *

><p><strong>In the warrior's hall…<strong>

Viper was looking in dark hall, only illuminated by the water pool under the Dragon holding the dragon scroll. Viper was in her dream place, only wishing it was a little more illuminated. Oogway let the noodle bowl near one of the columns and started staring at the pool, Viper stopped slithering and saw Oogway wasn't eating.

"Master, sorry for asking but… aren't you going to eat?" Asked Viper a little confused.

"No" Answered Oogway. "I just wanted to talk to you"

"Me?" Asked Viper now in total confusion.

"Yes, Viper, you are the Dragon Warrior" Sadi Master Oogway. Viper was now shocked and paralyzed, no words for what she heard. She didn't know what to think or say. But she thought it was only a jocke afterwards.

"It's a joke, right?" Asked she. Oogway just turned to see her.

"No" Said Oogway, Viper was now left without words. But she was in denial of been the dragon warrior.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this must be an error, someone as clusmy as me can't be the dragon warrior" Said she retreating and with a nervous voice.

"If you don't think you are, then you aren't" Said Master Oogway, confusing Viper a lot more. Was or wasn't she the dragon warrior? This was much confusion, so she decided to leave.

"Sorry Master, but I have to go help my father, see ya later" Said Viper running to the door. Oogway was now dissapointed.

"At least you can come to the Dragon Warrior tournament if you want, looks like i'm just an old turtle" Said he with a smile hiding his dissapointment. Viper stopped her exit and smiled to him.

"I will" Said she and exited the long hall, lefting Oogway in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Near the arena...<strong>

_"Dragon Warrior, ja, it's just an error, nothing to worry about, now, let's continue my boring life" _Thought she heading to the arena doors. But a familiar voice to her was heared.

**"**What's up Viper?" Asked the nice, cute, and fast attack Tigress, her only Jade palace friend, standing at top of the arena doors. Viper was good to see her, the only good thing that happened to her in the whole day.

**"**Hi Tigress, nothing special at all, how's rough Po duing?" Asked Viper remembering Master Po's rough fighting style and agressive and olc personality.

**"**Rough as ever**, **how did you enter?" Asked Tigress remembering how Viper was (literally) kicked out of the palace.

**"**Master Oogway invited me to... talk" Said Viper scratching her head.

**"**Well, talking of Oogway, Master Shifu is going to organize the Dragon Warrior tournament tomorrow, so Oogway can select the dragon warrior in front of the whole valley" Explained Tigress to Viper with a smile.

**"**Great, I'm gonna see you and the five compete to be the dragon warrior" Said Viper, while making some attack poses while saying Dragon warrior.

"Fine, see ya tomorrow" Said Tigress and with that she noded Viper and went to the palace in a lot of acrobatic moves.

_"Well, looks like tomorrow I'll have a free day" _Tought Viper heading to the noodle shop for sleep, it was night, and by the way she could organize her thoughts. When she arrived she saw her father asleed in the kitchen, she decided to not disturb him, but before going upstairs she looked to him again and smiled. That night she could dream the next day coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Like ti? Not? leave a review of your opinion. As ever, I'm open to ideas at all points of the story. So, sorry for the long wait and have a nice day.<strong>

**By loquendostrogg  
><strong>


End file.
